Tucker Brinley
Main Plot Role Tucker has been present for nearly every major attack on the wizarding world that involved students in his lifetime, and as such he has seen and learned enough to be certain that the creatures are planning something dark against humanity for the world. He is part of a pack, so to speak, consisting of four individuals: Whit Chegual, Kyla Anderson, Rose Astor, and himself. While he has always considered himself a bit of an outsider to this pack, the former three have filled him on things regarding themselves to an extent, so that he knows about the dragon bond Kyla shares with Fang, and after the last attack on Hogwarts would be certain that Whit Chegual has one of his own, and that Rose Astor has a potential bond with acromantulas. However, he has yet to confirm this from their sources. He is a wizard standing within the eye of the hurricane, for the moment, watching the storm swirl around him, and being hit with debris on occassion. Little does he know what is to come for him though... Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night at Hogwarts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past visited and possessed those students who were lured onto the grounds. (All Hallow's Eve of Spellery) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Character's Full Name: Tucker Brinley Nickname: ''' Tuck but he hates it '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color & Length: it has some length to it but can still be considered short. Build & Body Type: Slender but athletic Height: 6’1” Weight: 175lbs Birthday: August 8, 1994 Astrological Sign: Leo Place of Birth: London, England Places the Character has lived: London, Hogwarts Current residence: #166 Oxleys Road, Brent, London Pets: none Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): Blood Status: Muggleborn Social Class: Middle Special Talents/Skills: *He is talented in Transfiguration and Charms Mannerisms or Habits: -He has a particular way of eating his food. -He always checks himself in the mirror before he goes out. Childhood Background Mother: Jamie Ryan Brinley Father: Ashton Brinley Siblings: none Other Relatives? he has a few aunts and uncles but his family isn’t close with them. His grandparents are dead. Childhood Friends: Jason Simons Relationship with Family Members: He’s not as close to his parents as he used to be since he has made the decision to live in the wizarding world instead of the muggle world. Best Memory of Family: the yearly vacations they would take to the states and visit many of the different sites there. Sometimes they would stay in Resorts others they would visit all the different tourist attractions. Worst Memory of Family: When his parents found out that he had been in the attack on the village in Wales and they threatened to keep him from going back to Hogwarts because they didn’t think it was safe. That was also the day that he found out that they didn’t like the fact that he was a Wizard. Family Quirks or Secrets: Important Experiences/Injuries: When he was in the Acromantula attack, that was when he realized that the wizarding world was very different from the muggle world and that he would have to learn everything that he could in order to live in it. Places Visited as a Child: Norwegian Mountains, United States Enemies: none Hometown Atmosphere: The area in which he live was a small village type area in London. The building were old as were most of the residents. There weren’t too many kids in the neighborhood for him to get to know. The neighbors didn’t talk to each other much most sticking to themselves but when spoken to they were friendly enough. Childhood Room Appearance: Messy, He didn’t clean his room as much as his parents would have liked so there were usually clothes strewn about as well as toys until he was older. His bed was pushed against the wall under the window so that he could look out. A desk was in the corner at the foot with the dresser a few feet from that. The wall adjacent to the door was a full length closet. There were posters of muggle sports teams and music bands all over the walls. Schooling House: Ravenclaw Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Favorite Class & Why: Defense Against the Dark Arts, in the experiences that he had with the many different attacks that he had endured he felt that was the most useful class to him. Least Favorite & Why Class: Potions, the classroom always smell as well as the ingredients and he could never brew the potions right. Clubs? n/a Quidditch? n/a Prefect or TA? Prefect and Head Boy OWL Scores by Class: Charms - E Transfiguration - E Potions - P Herbology - P Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Astronomy - A History of Magic - A Care of Magical Creatures - O Ancient Runes - E Arithmancy - E Divination - D NEWT Scores by Class: Charms - E Transfiguration - E Potions - P Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Astronomy - A History of Magic - A Care of Magical Creatures – O Ancient Runes - E Arithmancy - E Personality During School: Friendly and outgoing. He enjoyed meeting new people and helping others find their way once they reach Hogwarts since that could be rather daunting. Friends: Rose Astor, Kyla Anderson, Madelyn Hart Favorite Professor & Why: He didn’t really have one Least Favorite Professor & Why: Didn’t have one Significant experiences during school: Seeing Adonis Leva killed. Best memory from school: The day that he and Rose started dating Worst memory from school: There are quite a few. The Acromantula attack and finding out that one of the students had been killed, When he Rose, Kyla, Whit, and Derrick Halliwell were port keyed to the Norwegian Mountains and Kyla went missing, The attack that he was in Wales, The Halloween night when he and the other students were possessed by spirits, the last attack on Hogwarts by Dragon’s when Adonis was killed, and Breaking up with Rose. Favorite place in the castle: The Slytherin Common Room Favorite place outside the castle: Quidditch Pitch Favorite place in Hogsmeade The Shrieking Shack Least favorite place in the castle: The History of Magic Classroom Least favorite place outside the castle: The Forbidden Forest Least favorite place in Hogsmeade The Three Broomsticks Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? He is being ordered by the Ministry to be married to Rose If Married, Dragon Year Married?'''n/a '''Honeymoon Location (If taken): n/a Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages?'''n/a '''Spouse/Significant Other's Name: He’s not sure he would call her a significant other but her name is Rose Astor. Length of Relationship: He dated her from the end of Third year to the middle of his sixth year. How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? Potions Class where she helped him brew a potion Best Memory of Family as an Adult: the day that his parents accepted that he was a wizard and allowed him to live in the world where he felt that he belonged. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: Getting his letter from the Ministry. Enemies: none Career Career: Magical Law Enforcement Officer Job Description: Protect and serve the wizarding world Job Satisfaction: loves it so far only been on the job a few months Coworkers: n/a Relationship with Coworkers: n/a Income Level: higher Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Dependent Previous Careers: none Dream Job: Unspeakable Will they get it? Why or why not? Probably not because he likes being an MLE too much to give it up. Unless he had a good reason to give it up he most likely won’t. Biggest Achievement on the Job:'''Making it through the first half of training. '''Worst Foul Up on the Job: He hasn’t had time to make one yet. Memorable Quotes "Tucker was so afraid he was going to mess something up and ruin their whole day. He wanted it to be perfect for her because she deserved nothing but the best." ~Butterflies of the unwanted kind "There was no way he would forget surprising her it was too important and he knew that it would make her happy." ~Butterflies of the unwanted Kind “I know your secret and it’s safe with me.” ~Incidents "As for his good name, he wasn’t concerned, “A lord can’t help who he loves,” he whispered into Rose’s ear as he felt that what they had admitted to each other in the hospital wasn’t for everyone’s ears just then." ~MP~ All Hallow’s eve of spellery "The consequences had already been laid out in front of him but he wanted to make Rose happy and he obviously wasn’t just then." ~Something is Happening Friends & Relationships Tucker met Kyla in Ollivanders but they really didn't talk much at the beginning. He also met Rose in Potions class where she helped him brew a potion that he was having trouble with. After that they slowly became closer till Rose asked him to be her boyfriend in their third year. They dated steadily till his fifth year and things started to go down hill towards the end. Tucker didn't know what had happened to the girl that he had once knew but she wasn't the same then he made the mistake of walking out of the door at the Three broomstick. After that they broke up with each other and haven't had anything civil to say since. After finding out about him and Rose Kyla snapped at him for snogging her and then the year after Rose had left Hogwarts the two of them talked a bit and she showed him her Dragon.